Momentos Inolvidables
by noone00
Summary: Gohan y Videl, Videl y Gohan...por donde quiera que lo veas, siempre será un amor lleno de momentos para recordar.
1. Nuestro comienzo

**Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

¿Cómo sentirse completo cuando sientes que algo te falta? Toda su vida la había pasado luchando por la vida de los demás y por la suya, pero nunca pensó que llegaría a hacerlo impulsado por un sentimiento tan profundo como el que sentía en esos momentos. Acostado en su cama, observaba el techo de su habitación, tratando de descifrar ese complicado panorama que sus sentimientos se habían encargado de armar. El amor no era nuevo para él, claro que no, amaba a su familia y a sus amigos por sobre todas las cosas, pero…ese amor que experimentaba por todo su ser en ese momento no era del mismo tipo…era más intenso. Necesitaba verla, hablar con ella y comprobar que todas aquellas sospechas que, en un principio, pensó que eran inverosímiles y nada fundadas, eran, efectivamente, una verdad absoluta para él.

Se incorporó de su cama sigilosamente para no despertar a su pequeño hermano y, en el proceso, suprimió su ki para que su padre y los demás guerreros Z no pudieran rastrearlo…solo quería estar con ella, y sin dudarlo por un momento, emprendió el vuelo hacia la causante de sus desvelos.

Hace tan solo unas horas que habían derrotado al malvado e infame monstruo de Majin Boo, y a pesar de que estaba más que aliviado por haber restaurado esa hermosa paz en la Tierra que tanto había anhelado, aun sentía que algo le faltaba. La observó mientras se reencontraba con su padre y se presentaba con su nuevo huésped, el Majin Boo bueno. Esa hermosa justiciera era más que una amiga para él. Comenzó a sospecharlo cuando se sonrojaba ante las miradas acusadoras que en un principio les dirigía, gracias a todo el drama del Gran Saiyaman, lo sospechó aun mas, cuando le enseñó el gran arte de volar, estuvo casi seguro cuando sintió su sangre hervir al verla sufrir ante los ataques de Spopovich, pero solo encontró la certeza de aquello cuando pensó que había muerto, cuando pensó que la había…perdido. No podía explicar la desesperación que se extendió por todo su cuerpo cuando se enteró de esa fatídica noticia; se sintió inútil, perdido…completamente vacío. Solo de pensarlo lo hacía sentir angustiado. Aceleró la velocidad hasta parámetros que pocas veces usaba; en verdad quería llegar a ella. No sabía que haría o que diría cuando la viera, pero de algo estaba seguro: nada sería lo mismo entre ellos dos luego de esa noche.

Aterrizó en su balcón, y por un momento tuvo miedo a lo que se avecinaba; había una gran probabilidad de que saliera con el corazón roto de ahí; estaba consciente de ello. Tocó levemente la ventana, y casi de inmediato, escuchó ruidos dentro de la habitación y la cortina se corrió de repente, dejando ver a una adormilada y sorprendida Videl del otro lado. Vestía un camisón que le llegaba a las rodillas, su pelo largo, se encontraba suelto y algo desordenado y sus ojos…esos ojos…lo miraban con sorpresa, anhelo…alegría…unas combinaciones muy extrañas, pero ciertas. La chica no perdió tiempo y en cuestión de segundos, ya estaba en su balcón, recibiéndolo.

─ Gohan…─su voz sonaba anhelante como si espera lo que fuera que iba a pasar ─ ¿Qué haces aquí?

El semi-saijan no encontraba la manera de explicarle su reciente arrebato de locura. No dejaría que su cerebro procesara sus palabras, dejaría que su corazón lo hiciera. Levantó la vista al cielo y comenzó a hablar.

─ Hay ciertas cosas en la vida que damos por sentado o que simplemente ignoramos por miedo a descubrir lo que no deberíamos…─La pelinegra escuchaba atenta el pequeño monologo empezado por el joven ─ Miras al cielo, ves las estrellas, pero pocas veces te detienes a observar lo maravillosas que son hasta que una noche lluviosa, no las puedes apreciar más ─ Gohan le dedicó una intensa mirada hacia la chica quien contuvo el aliento al sentir semejante mirada sobre ella.

─ ¿Por qué…me dices todo esto, Gohan? ─el joven guerrero se acercó a ella, observándola en cada momento, guardando en su memoria las hermosas facciones de la chica que había robado su corazón.

─Porque eso fue lo que me ocurrió cuando me enteré de que tú…─un nudo apareció en su garganta; no quería terminar la oración, pero debía hacerlo ─ habías muerto…─Videl abrió los ojos sorprendida ante esa afirmación. ¿Estaba tratando de decirle lo que ella pensaba?

─Gohan…

─Te quiero ─soltó de repente ─ más de lo que te imaginas…por fin entendí todas aquellas sensaciones que me provocas y que, en un principio eran desconocidas para mi y yo quiero saber si…tu…¿sientes lo mismo por mi?─El corazón de la joven justiciera amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. Había soñado con este momento tantas veces y no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar. Gohan tomó su silencio como respuesta; le dolía saber que ella no le correspondía. Giró en sus talones y emprendió vuelo totalmente desesperanzado. En ese preciso momento, Videl salió de su shock y vio en pánico como Gohan se alejaba de ella.

─ ¡Gohan! ─ llamó desesperadamente mientras emprendía el vuelo tras él . ¡Era una completa estúpida! No fue ni siquiera capaz de decirle que era correspondido ─Por favor… ¡espera! ─El semi-saijajin se detuvo, respiró profundo y se dio media vuelta para encarar a la chica quien lo miraba angustiada, ambos flotando en el aire, se miraron mutuamente.

─ Videl…no necesito de tu pena…no es tu obligación corresponderme.

─Yo también te quiero, Gohan─ sintió como un gran peso se le quitaba de encima al revelar ese secreto que se había empeñado en guardar.

─No es necesario que…─El joven guerrero fue interrumpido por los labios de su acompañante, los cuales, acariciaron los suyos con pasión. Gohan miró a Videl sorprendido.

─Yo también sentí miedo cuando pensé que te había perdido, sin siquiera haberte dicho que te quería ─ Videl abrazó a Gohan de manera protectora, sintiendo toda la angustia y el dolor que esos recuerdos le transmitían ─ Y cuando te vi volver…lo admito, te golpeé, pero era mi forma de decirte que me importas ─el joven pelinegro sonrió ante lo dicho por la chica ─ pensé que no era el momento idóneo de decirte todo lo que siento; habían muchos asuntos por resolver en nuestros ámbitos familiares, ¿no crees? ─ Gohan asintió.

Gohan se separó un poco de ella para poder mirarla a esos ojos que lo enloquecían.

─ Tal vez aun no sea el momento correcto, pero no me interesa… en verdad…necesitaba decirte lo importante que eres para mi ─Videl sonrió enternecida ─Te quiero ─la chica sonrió enternecida.

─Yo también te quiero

Acarició tiernamente el rostro del chico que la había enamorado y se acercó a él para plantarle el segundo beso de la noche. Gohan casi pierde el control sobre su ki, pero se las arregló para mantenerse en el aire. Atrajo a la chica por la cintura, abrazándola completamente, mientras ella enredaba sus manos en los cabellos azabaches de él, sumiéndose aun mas en ese hermoso, pasional y tan anhelado beso, mientras la luna servía de fondo para ese bello comienzo.

* * *

**Hey there! Oh por Dios, sé que tengo muchas historias por terminar, pero en verdad, la inspiración me llegó y no quería que se me fuera xD, además me sirvió un poco para distraerme un rato de los estudios… Bueno, los capítulos de esta historia, tendrán un formato más o menos de One shots y relatará momentos inolvidables de esta asombrosa pareja a través de toda su relacion*0* **

**Ahora bien, según los reviews que reciba sabré si les ha interesado, así que les exhortó que me digan que les pareció =). Mientras más comenten y me digan que les ha parecido, créanme…será mejor XD**

**Nos leemos,**

**Bye!**


	2. Celos de Amor

**Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

─Yo le dije que era mentira, o sea, que chico que se respeta jamás usaría esos pantalones, ¿entiendes lo que digo? Porque…─Videl rodó los ojos mientras seguía revisando su casillero en busca de las cosas que necesitaría para su primera clase del día. Trataba de prestarle atención a su rubia amiga, pero en verdad, no le importaba lo que decía, al fin y al cabo, ella no era partidaria de los chismes ─ ¡Videl! ─ la pelinegra se sobresaltó ante el chillido de Erasa ─No me estas prestando atención ─ se quejó.

─Te dije que no me gustan los chismes…

─Pero esto no es un chisme, es una información de dominio público; eso es muy diferente ─explicó orgullosa.

─Bueno…pues no me interesa tu información de dominio público ─ironizó. La rubia infló las mejillas, indignada.

─Pues debería porque de ahí podríamos encontrarte un pretendiente ─dijo pícaramente.

─No lo necesito, así que…

─ ¡¿Cómo que no?! Si sigues así, terminaras en un convento. ¡Es por tu propio bien! ─ dramatizó la rubia. Videl la miró de manera indiferente, enarcando una de sus cejas y cuando iba a refutarle todo lo anterior, sintió como un par de fuertes brazos le rodearon la cintura; una sonrisa se dibujó automáticamente en su rostro.

─Buen día, Videl ─saludó el joven guerrero, plantándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.

─Buen día ─respondió ella ─ ¿No es muy temprano para ti? ─el sonrió.

─Quería llegar temprano para verte; creo que será una costumbre ─ la pelinegra se sonrojó ─ Iré al salón a guardar un par de asientos te veo allá ─ Gohan se inclinó un poco y le dio un fugaz beso ─Oh…buen día, Erasa─ saludó incomodo; no había notado a su amiga ahí ─Nos vemos

Videl vio como Gohan salía disparado de la escena. Ella también se había olvidado de que su amiga estaba a poca distancia de ella, pero en esos momentos, solo desearía tener una cámara a su alcance para fotografiar la expresión de incredulidad de la rubia; esa expresión valía oro.

─Tierra a Erasa…─la rubia pestañó un par de veces y luego miró a su supuesta mejor amiga con una sorpresa iracunda.

─ ¡¿Pero qué rayos?! ─exclamó.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Erasa la miró como si de la nada le hubiera surgido una segunda cabeza a su mejor amiga. Recapitulando todo lo que había pasado momentos antes, ¿todo lo que podía decir era "¿Qué?"?. El abrazo fue inesperado, el beso en la mejilla fue surrealista, pero el beso en los labios… ¡casi la mata!

─ ¿Cómo…?¡¿Tu y Gohan?!

─Estamos saliendo…─respondió como si fuera lo más normal.

─ ¡No me digas! ─ironizó la rubia ─ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Santo Cielos, Videl, soy tu amiga! Corrección: Tu MEJOR amiga ─dijo haciendo énfasis en el "mejor".

─Lo sé…y no te enojes, pero es que todo fue tan rápido.

─ ¿Hace cuanto que están saliendo? ─Videl miró a la chica con algo de culpabilidad ─Videl Satan…respóndeme.

─Hace un…mes ─los ojos de la rubia se abrieron en renovada sorpresa.

Videl miró a su amiga esperando alguna reacción. Luego de todo el fiasco de Majin Boo, entre la recolecta de las esferas del dragón y los problemas familiares que habían tenido tanto Gohan como ella, se había olvidado por completo de contarle a su mejor amiga la gran noticia.

─Te diré la verdad, Videl…esto duele.─ La chica miroo a la joven justiciera enojada. ¿Cómo fue capaz de ocultarle semejante noticia? ¿Acaso no confiaba en ella?

─Lo siento…─ Erasa parecioo pensarlo.

─Esta bien, te perdono si… me prometes que me relatarás todas las circunstancias que envuelven esta relación…

─No creo que eso sea una buena idea…─ la mirada asesina que le dedicó su amiga fue más que intimidante ─Está bien, está bien, lo prometo.

─Bien…─sonrió satisfecha. Las dos amigas caminaron en silencio hacia su salón de clases y dado que faltaba media hora para que la lección empezara, el salón estaba prácticamente vacío; ambas chicas se dirigieron a la fila que Gohan había apartado ─ ¿Sharpner aun no ha llegado? ─le preguntó la rubia con la normalidad de siempre, lo que confundió a ambos pelinegros. Gohan simplemente negó ─Que mal…quería comentarle el asuntito de ustedes dos, pero bueno, esperaré a que llegue… ─El joven guerrero miró a Videl con culpabilidad.

─Lo siento tanto, Videl; no me fije que estaba ahí, yo solo quería...

─No es tu culpa, no te preocupes ─dijo de manera tierna ─Ella está exagerando, ya sabes, como siempre ─El joven rió. Tomó la mano de la chica por debajo de la mesa y la entrelazó delicadamente con la de él.

─Te quiero, Videl

─ Lo sé, yo también te quiero ─respondió─ No importa que, recuérdalo ¿sí? ─para Gohan, eso sonó preocupante.

─ ¿Por qué lo dices así? ¿Pasa algo malo?

─Es sólo que…no es fácil ser alguien cercano a mí, ya sabes…por el apellido, la fama…

─Entonces... ¿ser la novia de un chico mitad extraterrestre lo es? ─preguntó él con el ceño fruncido. Ella solo rió ─ No importa que Videl, lo vamos a superar, así que, nada de preocupaciones, señorita ─Gohan la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó cariñosamente. Videl se escondió en su pecho, sintiendo esa calidez y seguridad que solo él podía transmitirle.

A poca distancia de ellos, Erasa presenció todo y trataba de que sus chillidos de emoción no escaparan de su boca y arruinaran tan adorable momento. Debía estar enojada con ellos por ocultárselo, pero eran tan adorables que era imposible y aunque no lo hubiera demostrado, estaba feliz por ellos dos, especialmente por Videl, quien necesitaba con urgencia una dosis de alegría como la que Gohan parecía brindarle.

* * *

─Muy bien, señoritas, en cuanto los chicos salgan de los bastidores, ustedes irán a los banquillos, así que, aprovechen el campo mientras puedan ─exclamó el profesor de gimnasia.

─ ¿Qué jugarán hoy? ─ preguntó Erasa.

─ Estamos en el campo de baseball, ¿Tu que crees? ─ preguntó Videl, esperando alguna respuesta por parte de su amiga, pero en vez, de eso, la encontró admirando algo o más bien, a alguien, al igual que todas las chicas de su clase ─Videl, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que Gohan estaba tan bien…trabajado? ─Gohan vestía unos pantalones cortos y un T-shirt que se apegaba a su musculoso torso, hipnotizando a cada una de las féminas presente, lo cual, no agradaba a cierta joven justiciera.

─Vamos a tomar nuestros asientos ─dijo de manera cortante, lo que hizo que la rubia se diera cuenta de la ira que emanaba de su amiga. La rubia sonrió para sus adentros; nunca pensó que llegaría el día en el que viera a Videl celosa.

El juego avanzaba y no era sorpresa para nadie que el equipo de Gohan y Sharpner estuviera ganando. Cada jugada que involucrara al joven Son, era seguida de gritos de admiración y chillidos incoherentes por parte de la población femenina del lugar. La paciencia de Videl estaba en su límite; no quería ser posesiva, pero le molestaba sobremanera la atención que Gohan estaba recibiendo. Le aterraba que alguna de esas chicas pudiera quitárselo de su lado, tal vez sonara tonto, pues Gohan no era de esos chicos que andan con todas, pero aun así, la idea la aterraba.

─ ¡Strike 3! ¡Victoria para el equipo 1! ─vociferó el maestro. Casi de inmediato, una multitud de chicas rodeó a los dos jugadores estrellas del equipo, pero mayormente a Gohan.

Videl solo podía observar con rabia como las chicas rodeaban a _su _Gohan de manera tan desesperada. Notaba la incomodidad en el rostro del chico y como su novia, debía ayudarlo…oh si, como le gustaría ayudar.

─Videl, no vayas ─dijo Erasa de manera firme.

─ ¿Por qué no? ¡Lo están atosigando! ─exclamó indignada la pelinegra ─ ¡Se lo van a comer vivo, Erasa! ¡Déjame ir!

─ ¡No! Con lo impulsiva que eres, alguien saldrá herido.

─ ¡Esa es la idea!

─ ¡Videl! ¡Siéntate! ─con toda la furia que tenia, se sentó bruscamente al lado de Erasa. Estaba tan frustrada que sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, era como si estuviera en una guerra y no pudiera pelear.

Gohan no sabía cómo salir de ese mar de chicas. No quería ser irrespetuoso, pero no quería nada con esas chicas, la única que le importaba estaba sentada en una de las gradas, mirando la escena con verdadero dolor en la mirada y estaba muy consciente que era por esta situación en la que estaba inmerso.

─Gohan, querido, ¿desde cuándo portas este cuerpo de Dios? ─preguntó Angela de manera sugerente ─ ¿Sabes? Creo que podemos darnos una segunda oportunidad ─ la pelirroja se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro, por lo que, el chico giró el rostro rápidamente.

Ya estaba enojado, estas chicas estaban irrespetando a su novia y eso no lo iba a permitir. No iba a dejar que su timidez lo detuviera esta vez, no señor, ella merecía a alguien que la respaldara y él seria quien lo hiciera. Decidido, atravesó el mar de gente y se dirigió hasta Videl. Todos los presentes miraron la escena expectante al ver que el joven Son se dirigía a la heredera del campeón del mundo. La mirada de Videl se suavizó al verlo caminar hasta ella con la mirada cargada de arrepentimiento, la cual, hizo que Erasa se apartara un poco, sospechando que se avecinaba un asunto de pareja.

─Gohan, ¿qué…? ─la pelinegra sintió como los labios del chico se estampaban contra los suyos en un muy apasionado beso. En un principio, el beso la tomó por sorpresa, pero cuando sintió la leve caricia de su mano en su mejilla, se olvidó de todo y le respondió con la misma intensidad.

La sorpresa se extendió rápidamente en los testigos de la escena. Los estudiantes no podían creer lo que veían. Gohan, el chico más tímido y nerd de la secundaria, estaba besando a Videl, la chica más ruda y, probablemente, más fuerte de toda la escuela, sin contar que era la hija del Campeón del Mundo.

Cuando el beso terminó, Gohan apoyó su frente en la de ella y la miró tiernamente a los ojos.

─No quiero que te sientas mal…solo me importas tu ─ suspiró ─ Te amo ─ Videl contuvo el aliento. En el mes que llevaban saliendo, nunca habían pasado de un simple "Te quiero". Escucharlo decir que la amaba…no tenia precio para ella.

─Yo también te amo, Gohan ─Él le regaló una amplia sonrisa. Videl sonrió como respuesta, pero luego notó más de una mirada sobre ellos. Sus amigos, compañeros, y hasta el profesor de Educación Física, miraban la escena boquiabiertos ─Gohan…todos nos observan…

─Que bueno…así sabrán que tu y yo nos pertenecemos el uno al otro…─y antes de que Videl pudiera reaccionar, él ya había reiniciado su sesión de besos. Estaban en un lugar público, ante la atenta mirada de varias personas, quienes posiblemente, divulgarían esta escena como el chisme más candente del año, pero no les importaba. Solo sentían ese fuerte sentimiento de que esto que compartían era más que un noviazgo adolescente; esto era real y ambos lo sabían.

Y en cuanto a sus compañeros, bueno, podían decir todo lo que les apeteciera, al fin y al cabo, ya ellos le habían dado motivos de sobra para platicar…

* * *

**¡Chicos, volví por un ratito! :D Espero que todos estén bien y que hayan disfrutado el capitulo. **

**Respuestas a Rewievs:**

**Abc: Me alegro mucho que te este gustando la historia, espero que este también te guste.**

**Peppa: ¡Saludos a ti también! Y claro que seguiré escribiendo; aun faltan muchas más vivencias, ya verás =D**

**yevi09: Me alegra mucho que te encantara y espero que este también te agrade.**

**princess saiyan: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y que también te guste Second Chances. Gracias por leer =)**

**Dyton: Traté de que sonara realista, pero admitámoslo, el vuelo es algo característico de esta pareja XD y también, me alegro que te haya gustado.**

**Gracias a ustedes que leen la historia, pero que no han dicho presente. ¡Anímense! Me encanta recibir sus reviews, son muy importantes. Mientras mas reviews, mas inspiración, totalmente comprobado XD**

**Nos leemos en la próxima,**

**Bye!**


	3. Mi Estilo, Mi Pasado

**Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

Gohan se encontraba sentado debajo de un gran árbol en el patio de la secundaria, disfrutando de la suave brisa que acariciaba su rostro y la reconfortante sombra que lo protegía del incesante sol.

─ ¿Adivina quién es? ─ preguntó alguien a espaldas de Gohan, distorsionando notoriamente su voz. El chico solo sonrió sabiendo perfectamente quien era, pero no haría daño bromear un poco con ella.

─Erasa…─sintió como las manos que cubrían sus ojos se retiraban y giró a ver a su novia divertido, sabiendo que esa pequeña broma la haría enojar.

─Oye…─dijo la pelinegra frunciendo el ceño. Gohan la jaló delicadamente del brazo de la joven justiciera, haciendo un pequeño ademan para que se sentara a su lado.

─Vamos, era una broma ─dijo al ver que la chica se negaba a sentarse ─Sabes muy bien que nunca podría confundirte─ la chica pareció pensarlo por un momento, para luego, sentarse al lado de él, aun con el ceño fruncido. Gohan la atrajo hacia él; besó su mejilla, pero la chica no se inmutó. Besó su sien delicadamente, como un intento de que el semblante de la chica se tranquilizara, pero no lo logró, así que, se dejó de rodeos, y en un movimiento rápido, giró el rostro de su novia y la besó en los labios. De manera automática, la expresión de Videl se suavizó, perdiéndose totalmente en el beso.

─Eres un manipulador ─ se quejó la chica terminado el beso. Él solo rio divertido, mientras acariciaba su largo pelo de Videl, deteniéndose en esas ataduras que lo dividía en dos secciones, en sus características coletas, y comenzó a pensar el por qué de ellas. No les disgustaban para nada, pero sentía que había una historia detrás de su estilo de cabello ─ ¿Qué pasa?

─Nada…es solo que me preguntaba por qué siempre usas coletas ─ Videl lo miró algo extrañada.

─ ¿Acaso no te gustan?

─Claro que sí, me encantan, pero…siento que hay una historia muy importante relacionada con ellas, ¿o me equivoco?

Videl miró a un punto fijo, evitando encontrarse con la mirada de Gohan. El chico sabía que había dado en el clavo; existía una historia que él quería conocer.

─Ya me tengo que ir, papa dará una fiesta esta noche y debo ayudarlo con los preparativos…nos vemos después ─ Videl se incorporó rápidamente del suelo, y sin ni siquiera despedirse de él, se fue del lugar. Gohan parpadeó perplejo. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? No pensó que su razonamiento provocara una reacción tan errática por parte de ella y ahora más que nunca quería saber ese secreto. Suspiró. No era muy buena idea ir a verla justo ahora. Estaría ocupada con la dichosa fiesta y no le prestaría atención; lo mejor sería hablar con ella después. El joven guerrero tomó sus pertenencias, verificó que nadie estuviera cerca y emprendió vuelo hacia su hogar.

* * *

─ ¡Goten, Gohan, Goku, la cena esta lista! ─ Goku y Goten no perdieron tiempo e hicieron acto de presencia.

─ ¡Todo se ve delicioso, Milk! ─alabó Goku mientras admiraba el banquete frente a él.

─Si, mami ─ canturreo Goten, apoyando a su padre.

─Gracias, queridos ─ respondió la mujer ─ ¿Dónde está Gohan?

─Está en su habitación; dijo que no tenía hambre─ informó el menor de los Son. Milk se extrañó. Gohan comía tanto o más que su padre y el hecho de que no tuviera apetito la preocupaba. Miró a su esposo e hijo menor devorar la comida con vehemencia y luego fijó su vista en el pasillo que conducía a los dormitorios…ella averiguaría que pasaba con su primogénito. Caminó hasta la habitación de sus hijos y abrió la puerta lentamente. Gohan vestía una franela negra pegada y un pantalón de pijama. Se encontraba acostado boca-arriba en la cama mirando el techo de manera pensativa, ajeno a la presencia de su madre.

─Hijo…─llamó tranquila.

─Oh…hola mamá ─dijo el chico, incorporándose.

─ ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Por qué no quieres comer?─ preguntó rápidamente; el chico sonrió tristemente.

─Mamá… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

─Claro, cariño ─Milk se sentó en la cama al lado de su primogénito ─ ¿Qué ocurre?

─ ¿Qué harías tu si…alguien que te importa tiene un secreto que podría estar lastimándolo y no quiere decirte que es? ¿Cómo se supone que lo ayudes si no sabes cómo? ─Milk sabía que este asunto se trataba de Videl; solo un chico enamorado tendría estas preguntas.

─Gohan…no todos tenemos la capacidad de abrirnos a las personas de manera tan fácil ─ la esposa de Goku acarició tiernamente la cabeza de su hijo ─ Dale tiempo a esa persona. Al final, te lo dirá y podrás ver cómo ayudar, por ahora, no fuerces las cosas ¿bien? ─ Gohan asintió suavemente.

─Gracias, mamá…

─Cuando quieras, hijo ─ La matriarca Son abrazó a su primogénito conmovida. Había crecido, ya era todo un hombre y la enorgullecía cada día más.

─ ¡Gohan, teléfono! ─ la potente voz de Goten rompió el momento madre-hijo. Gohan caminó rápidamente hacia el salón principal, seguido por su madre muy de cerca.

─Hola…

─_Gohan, te habla Hercule._

─Oh, hola Mr. Satan, ¿Todo bien en la fiesta?

─ ¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta?

─La que usted tiene esta noche, ya sabe, la que organizarían usted y…Videl ─ la voz de Gohan se fue apagando de a poco cuando caía en cuenta acerca de la situación: Videl le había mentido, pero… ¿por qué?

─ ¿_Eso te dijo? ¿Por qué te mentiría a ti?_

─No lo sé, señor…

─_Tu hermano menor me dijo que ella no está con ustedes y estoy preocupado; ¡no vino a casa después de la escuela, la policía me dijo que no hubo ninguna emergencia, no está contigo, y para empeorar los males, no responde su teléfono! ─explicó histérico el campeón del mundo ─ ¿Y si algo le pasó? ¿Y si mi pequeña esta herida o algo peor?_

─No se preocupe, saldré ahora mismo a buscarla…

─_Gracias, cualquier cosa, no dejes de avisarme, por favor_

─De acuerdo, señor ─ colgó la llamada y se concentró de inmediato en encontrar el ki de su novia.

─Hijo, ¿Qué ocurre? ─ preguntó Milk.

─Videl no aparece y Mr. Satan está preocupado─ dijo distraídamente, mientras seguía rastreando el ki de Videl ─ ¡Ya la encontré! !Volveré pronto! ─la matriarca de los Son no tuvo tiempo de protestar; Gohan se había puesto un par de zapatos y había salido disparado por la puerta de la casa, en dirección al ki de la pelinegra.

No entendía el comportamiento de la joven justiciera. Ella no era de las chicas que mentían con tanta soltura, por lo que, enterarse de que le había mentido a él, fue un gran shock. ¿Acaso era por la conversación de esa tarde? Si era así… ¿Qué simbolizaban esas coletas que la alteraron tanto? Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vislumbró una figura femenina sentada cerca de la orilla de un pequeño lago; era ella. Sin hacer mucho alboroto, aterrizó a su lado y se sentó sin pronunciar palabra y así, pasaron algunos minutos, donde el silencio reinó entre la pareja…pero Gohan no lo rompería; seguiría el consejo de su madre y tendría paciencia hasta que ella decidiera hablar.

─Lo siento…─dijo ella de repente.

─ ¿Por qué?

─Por haberte mentido…no debí hacerlo…

─No importa, Videl, no estoy enojado…solo un poco preocupado, ¿sabes?

Otro momento de silencio se instaló entre los dos, donde solo se dedicaban a ver el reflejo de la luna sobre el lago.

─Es por ella…─Gohan fijó su vista ─Las coletas…es por ella…

─ ¿Quien?

─Mi mamá…─comenzó ─ cuando mencionaste la historia detrás de mis coletas, me hizo recordar que en pocos días…será su aniversario…─Gohan se sintió fatal; todo era su culpa.

─Y… ¿Qué harás? ¿Iras a visitarla al cementerio? Si quieres, te puedo acompañar ─la pelinegra sonrió tristemente.

─Yo nunca dije que había muerto…─Gohan calló ─ Mamá nos abandonó poco después del torneo de Cell porque estaba harta de la vida como la esposa del Campeón del Mundo ─el joven semi-saijajin guardó silencio esperando el fin de su relato ─ En estos siete años, he tratado de entender porque se fue sin mi…

─Tal vez pensó que estarías mejor con tu padre, ya sabes, económicamente hablando.

─Puede ser, pero… ¿por qué nunca trató de contactarme? Se olvidó de mí, Gohan y eso aun…me duele…─Ya no podía mantenerse al margen de la situación, Videl, la chica que amaba, estaba sufriendo y el necesitaba consolarla. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó protectoramente, dejando que ella reposara su cabeza en su fuerte pecho ─ A ella le encantaba peinarme de muchas maneras diferentes y, de todos los estilos que hacia…el único que aprendí a hacer…fueron mis dos coletas y desde entonces…han sido mi marca personal…

─Videl…

─Después de eso, mi papa estaba cada vez mas ausente, mas mujeriego, más preocupado por las apariencias; incluso lo culpé de la partida de mamá…prácticamente terminé de criarme sola y eso dio como resultado…la Videl fría y calculadora que conociste en tu primer día de clases ─ Videl trataba de reprimir las lagrimas que se formaban en sus ojos. Estos últimos siete años habían sido los peores de su existencia y el solo hecho de recordarlos, le hacía mal.

─Yo viví algo parecido cuando mi papa murió 7 años atrás…Me culpé de su muerte, pero al final, ¿sabes de qué me di cuenta? ─Videl negó levemente ─Que a pesar de eso, la vida te brinda más oportunidades para ser feliz nuevamente ─dijo convencido de sus palabras ─ la mía…fue Goten y te juro que todo fue mejor desde ahí─ Videl se sintió mas aliviada al escucharlo hablar así. No sabía toda la historia de Gohan, pero sabía que no había tenido una infancia fácil─ Y tú… ¿Cuál crees que sea tu oportunidad de ser feliz otra vez? ─La chica sonrió satisfecha ante la pregunta y regalándole la mirada más tierna que pudo profesar, le respondió sin titubear:

─Tú…─La sonrisa en el rostro del joven guerrero no pudo ser más grande; esas palabras eran más que preciadas para él. De manera delicada, la separó un poco de el y con sumo cuidado, deshizo las dos coletas de Videl, dejando que su hermoso cabello cayera libre sobre sus hombros y espalda.

─Es hora de dejar el pasado atrás…─Videl no pudo contener las lágrimas por más tiempo. Aunque fuese un acto simbólico, sintió como ese peso que cargaba desde hace unos 7 años abandonaba tanto su cuerpo como su consciencia. Gohan secó delicadamente las lágrimas que descendían rápidamente por sus mejillas.

─Te amo, Gohan─ el chico besó su frente tiernamente, mientras se recuperaba de su pequeño quiebre.

─Yo también te amo ─ambos compartieron un abrazo por algunos momentos ─Umm… ¿Videl?

─ ¿Si?

─ ¿Por qué tienes un ojo morado? ─lo primero que notó cuando la encontró fue esa herida, pero en aquel momento, no era lo más importante. La chica rió avergonzada.

─Sabes que cuando estoy enojada, frustrada, triste y demás derivados, golpeo cosas, bueno, comencé a golpear arboles y…uno de ellos, me devolvió el golpe… con una de sus ramas ─ Gohan comenzó a reír a carcajadas, contagiándola al instante. Videl se sentía más tranquila al revelarle algo tan doloroso a su novio. Se sentía más en paz consigo misma, al saber que tenía su apoyo en un cien por ciento.

* * *

─Si, papa, estoy bien. La madre de Gohan me brindó algo de cenar y me prestó unas ropas para dormir; ya es muy tarde para volar a casa ─decía mientras hablaba con su padre por teléfono. Ella inventó una historia más o menos creíble que su padre creyó de inmediato. No le contó la verdadera razón porque, aunque no lo demostrara, el tema de su madre, era tambien unos de los puntos débiles de su padre. Tampoco le mencionó el hecho de que la madre de Gohan insistió en que durmieran juntos, no solo en la misma habitación, también en la misma cama, enviando al pobre de Goten a dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes. Videl sabía que esa propuesta tenia dobles intenciones por todos los lados ─ Ya te dije que estoy bien, papá, buenas noches…te quiero…─colgó la llamada, para luego dirigirse a la habitación de su novio.

─ ¿Todo bien? ─ella sonrió.

─Fenomenal ─respondió mientras se metía debajo las cobijas, quedando frente a él. Gohan la atrajo más hacia si, abrazándola completamente.

─Buenas noches, Videl…te amo.

─También te amo…

Casi de inmediato, Videl sucumbió ante Morfeo. Gohan se quedó observándola por unos instantes. ¿De verdad ese ángel entre sus brazos era su novia? A veces, no lo creía, pero con lo que pasó hoy, estaba más que convencido que era de esa manera. Ambos tenían cicatrices del pasado y estaban más que decididos a curarlas...juntos. Pero por ahora, admiraría a la hermosa chica dormida entre sus brazos, esa que con solo mirarlo, le quitaba el aliento. Iba a ser la mejor noche, donde dormiría y despertaría al lado de la chica que amaba. Gohan sonrió y, momentos después, se unió a Videl en el mundo de los sueños

* * *

**Chicos actualice en menos de una semana; estoy tan orgullosa =D. Siempre quise escribir sobre la madre de Videl porque, para mí, es uno de esos personajes que aunque nunca aparecieron, llaman la atención, especialmente porque nunca se ha aclarado bien que le pasó; es un personaje muy controversial, pero en fin…**

**Respuestas a Reviews:**

**Dyton: ¡Gracias por el apoyo! Me encanta que te guste la miel entre estos dos =)**

**Peppa: Aun viene más; no te preocupes ;) ¡Gracias por leer!**

** SonChumin: Si, yo también siempre quise hacer algo donde Gohan sacara algo de su lado dominante (y sus músculos xD) y cuando se me ocurrió la idea de esta historia, me dije, ¿Por qué no? XD Me alegra que te este gustando la historia.**

**Adaasgard: Tienes razón, son el uno para el otro, para mí, son la pareja más tierna de todo DBZ =3. Gracias por leer y qué bueno que te haya gustado.**

**Chicos gracias por sus reviews en verdad, significan un mundo, así que les exhorto, que me diga que les pareció este nuevo capítulo. **

**Reviews= Inspiración al 100%**

**También a ustedes que aun no se han animado a decir presente: ¡Anímense! No muerdo XD**

**Bueno nos vemos en la próxima,**

**Bye!**


	4. Esos Dias

**Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

Faltaban 5 minutos para iniciar una nueva jornada de estudio en la Secundaria Estrella Naranja, por lo que, cierto saijajin se encontraba preocupado. Su novia aun no llegaba y eso no le daba buena espina. No era normal que llegara tarde, al contrario, era una de las personas más puntuales que conocía. No había visto ni escuchado algún indicio de que hubiera algún crimen en progreso, por lo que, esa no era la razón de su ausencia. ¿Acaso le había pasado algo? Ante esta nueva posibilidad, el chico comenzó a rastrear su ki y, sin ningún tipo de problema, lo encontró. Gohan frunció el ceño; aun estaba en su casa y no detectaba ningún movimiento que indicara que tenía planeado salir de su hogar. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso estaba enferma? ¿Le dolía algo? Fuera lo que fuera, él tenía que averiguarlo y para eso debía…faltar a clases. Si su madre enteraba, no sería nada bonito, pero no le importaba. Al fin y al cabo, no estaría tranquilo hasta que averiguara que andaba mal con Videl.

─Gohan, ¿A dónde vas? La clase empezará pronto ─ preguntó Erasa.

─Recordé que tengo cosas que hacer ─mintió pobremente. La chica lo miró, con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

─ ¿Un asunto con Videl? ─ Gohan se sonrojó violentamente.

─ ¡Adiós, Erasa! ─gritó mientras salía corriendo del salón. La rubia solo sonrió; ese chico era tan obvio…Segundos después de que Gohan abandonara el salón, el profesor hizo acto de presencia…

* * *

Se revolvía violentamente entre las cobijas de su cama. Tenía unas dos horas de sueños nada más y quería recuperarlas, pero no podía, ¿por qué? Por ese incesante dolor en la parte baja de su abdomen.

─ ¿Pastelito? ─Videl no se inmutó ante el llamado de su progenitor; estaba demasiado adolorida como para regalarle algo de su atención ─ ¿Cómo te sientes? ─ ¡menuda pregunta! ¿No notaba que estaba hecha una bolita debajo de las cobijas? ¡Era obvio que no hacia una posición de yoga! ─Videl…

─ ¡Déjame en paz, papá! ─gritó saliendo violentamente de sus cobijas. Hercule dio un paso atrás asustado por la mirada asesina que su hija le profesaba en esos momentos. No era nada bueno molestarla cuando estaba en sus "días".

─Está bien…lo siento…mejórate mi pequeña ─sin esperar respuesta por parte de la chica, el Campeón del Mundo salió, literalmente, corriendo del lugar.

Videl suspiró. No quería tratarlo así, pero no estaba de humor para preguntas estúpidas. El dolor punzante regresó y la tumbó de nueva cuenta en la cama…seria un muy largo día. Sin moverse un centímetro, cerró los ojos; tenía que dormir aunque fuera por un momento. Cuando estaba prácticamente dormida, escuchó ruidos fuera de su ventana. Al principio, no le prestó importancia, pensando que debía ser algún ave o ardilla jugando por ahí, pero cuando escuchó sonidos concretos, supo que alguien estaba ahí. Gruñó de manera involuntaria; la ventana se veía tan lejos…

─ ¿Videl? ─ escuchó como la llamaban ─ Soy Gohan, ¿estás bien?… ábreme─ Videl miró hacia allá algo desganada─ Si no abres, romperé la ventana ─Ante esa amenaza, la chica reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para levantarse de su cama. Caminó pesadamente hasta la ventana, retiró las cortinas y vio a un, ahora, muy preocupado saijajin del otro lado. Sin decir nada, quitó los pestillos de su ventana y lo dejó pesar.

─ ¡Videl, te ves terrible! ─ . Tenía ojeras y su cabello estaba más que desordenado. La chica lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Ella sabía que se veía mal, pero no debía ser tan directo.

─ ¡Wow, Gracias, Gohan! Es muy lindo de tu parte decir eso…

─No quería que sonara así…quise decir que…

─Lo sé; sé que me veo horrible ─ dijo de manera mecánica. Caminó hacia su cama y se acostó, dándole la espalda a Gohan, quien de inmediato, se sentó a su lado, notoriamente preocupado.

─ ¿Estas enferma? ─ preguntó mientras acariciaba la enredada melena de su novia.

─No exactamente…

─No entiendo

─Estoy en mis días, Gohan

─ ¿En cuales días? ─ Videl reprimió las ganas de golpearlo. ¿Debía dibujarlo para él?

─ ¡Tengo mi periodo, iluso! ─exclamó aun sin voltear a verlo.

─Oh…─ fue la monótona respuesta del joven. Se sintió estúpido por no haber entendido desde un principio. Sabia lo suficiente sobre el tema como para saber que Videl presentaba los síntomas: cambios de humor, irritabilidad y, a juzgar por su expresión, calambres y unos muy fuertes ─ ¿Y te duele mucho? ─Ella asintió débilmente ─ ¿Ya tomaste algún analgésico?

─No, Gohan estoy esperando a que el hada de los analgésicos venga y me dé a beber algunas pastillas, ya sabes, porque soy una masoquista ─ironizó la muchacha.

─ ¿Y por qué haces eso? No creo que exista tal cosa y si te duele, deberías hacer algo al respecto ─ Videl contuvo unas ganas enorme de darse un "face palm". Amaba a Gohan, pero a veces su inocencia la irritaba.

─Sí me los tomé, Gohan, pero no hacen efecto ─ el joven guerrero se acostó a su lado y la abrazó por la cintura.

─No me gusta verte así tan decaída ─ depositó un pequeño en su cuello. Él no era un experto en mujeres y no sabía muy bien qué hacer en esa situación ─ ¿Sabes? Leí que los anticonceptivos son buenos para aplacar el dolor ─Videl se sentó en la cama y miró a su novio seriamente.

─Son Gohan, ¿acaso tratas de insinuarme algo? ─ Un sonrojo apareció en los rostros de los chicos.

─ ¡No! Solo trato de ayudarte ─la chica pareció creerle.

─De todos modos, no tengo anticonceptivos, pero…─Videl miró a su novio de manera tierna. Gohan tragó nervioso ─ ¿Tú podrías ir a comprarlos?

─ ¡¿Qué?! No me pidas eso…

─ ¿Por qué no?

─Porque todos me reconocerían como el Gran Saijaman y se supone que estoy en la escuela; si mamá se entera, ¡me mata! ─ Para su pesar, Gohan tenía razón. A pesar de que las personas no recordaban todo el fiasco de Buu, si sabían quién era el Gran Saijaman y si iba el Gran Saijaman a comprar anticonceptivos, no pasaría desapercibido, pero… ¡necesitaba probar ese tratamiento!

─Gohan, por favor, me duele mucho ─dijo con una expresión de cachorrito, fingiendo que estaba al borde del llanto ─Por favor…

Gohan suspiró. Sí que era buena…

* * *

La farmacia estaba algo concurrida para su gusto. Estaba más que nervioso. Nunca en su vida había comprado anticonceptivos y no era una primera vez muy emocionante que digamos, así que decidió ir de incognito, con unas gafas oscuras y una gorra de beisbol. Cuando llegó al mostrador, miró de manera incomoda a la persona detrás del mostrador.

─ ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, joven?

─Uhmm…sí ─comenzó a decir Gohan ─necesito pastillas anticonceptivas, las mejores que tenga ─El hombre sonrió pícaramente, lo que incomodó al joven.

Gohan se quedó inquieto esperando a que el dependiente volviera con lo que le había pedido. Miraba a su alrededor distraídamente y mientras lo hacía, notó como los presentes susurraban a su alrededor. Eso no podía ser bueno.

─Aquí tiene joven ─finalmente, para el alivio de Gohan, había aparecido con su pedido. Pagó rápidamente, apurado por salir del lugar lo más antes posible, pero no iba a ser tan fácil, al fin y al cabo, se trataba de Gohan. Cuando giró para dirigirse a la puerta, por accidente, dejó caer lo que llevaba, Todos los presentes miraron lo que se le había caído al pobre muchacho quien rápidamente, se agachó a recogerlo y gracias a la brusquedad de sus movimientos, los lentes y su gorra cayeron al suelo también.

─ ¡Es él, es el Gran Saijaman! ─ gritó uno de los presentes.

─ ¡Y miren lo que compró! ─Con su velocidad sobrehumana, recogió todo lo que se la había caído y corrió como hace mucho no hacía.

─Dende, ¿Qué fue lo que te hice? ─ Suspiró sin dejar de correr .Podía escuchar como las personas trataban de seguirle el paso, pero obviamente, no lo lograrían. Volvió a suspirar; estas cosas solo le pasaban a él.

* * *

─ ¿Ya te sientes mejor? ─ preguntó Gohan. El chico estaba sentado en la cama, apoyado de la cabecera de ésta mientras Videl descansaba sobre su pecho

─Sí… gracias por ir por ellos; debió ser incomodo para ti ─dijo mientras se acurrucaba más hacia él.

─ _Ni lo menciones_ ─ pensó. Observó como Videl trataba de combatir el sueño que poco a poco la embriagaba y sonrió enternecido ─No combatas al sueño, únetele, necesitas dormir.

─Pero…

─Descansa…estaré aquí cuando despiertes, ¿bien? ─ ella asintió. Se levantó un poco de su regazo, lo besó tiernamente en los labios y volvió a acomodarse en el regazo de su novio y, en cuestión de minutos, se quedó dormida. Gohan sonrió ante la vista. Se veía tan adorable de esa forma y eso le confirmó que, todo lo que había pasado por ella hoy, valió totalmente la pena.

* * *

Goten miraba las caricaturas de la tarde muy ensimismado cuando una noticia de último minuto interrumpió su actividad. Al principio, hizo un pequeño berrinche por la interrupción, pero luego vio a alguien muy familiar en la pantalla.

─ ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ─gritó el niño ─¡Gohan está en la tele, vengan a ver! ─pasos apresurados se escucharon detrás del menor de los Son. Goku y Milk llegaron en cuestión de segundos para averiguar si lo que Goten decía era verdad, y en efecto, lo era.

─ ¡Sube el volumen! ─exclamó la matriarca de los Son; Goten obedeció rápidamente.

─_Queridos televidentes: esta foto fue tomada alrededor de las 10 de la mañana en una de las farmacias de la ciudad. En ella se puede ver al Gran Saijaman, Gohan Son, comprando unos anticonceptivos. Se presume que son para la hija del Campeón del Mundo, Videl, con quien algunas fuentes afirman, mantiene una relación de índole amorosa. Al parecer, estos chicos están viviendo la vida al máximo. ¿Cómo reaccionará Mr. Satan ante esto?_ ─ terminó de decir la presentadora del programa de farándula.

Un aura roja se instaló alrededor de Milk, tanto Goten como Goku se alejaron un poco.

─Tesoro, cálmate…

─ ¡No me calmo nada! ─explotó─ ¡Encima de que falta a la escuela, anda haciendo que sabe que cosa con Videl! ¡Cuando llegue a casa, se va a enterar!

Goku y Goten se miraron asustados; no querían ser Gohan en ese momento…

* * *

─ ¡Mr. Satan, despierte!¡ Ayúdenme, por favor!─ clamaba su asistente. Al parecer, la noticia de su hija y el Gran Saijaman, no le había caído muy bien…pero, ¿Qué se le iba a hacer?

* * *

**Lo que hace Gohan por su Videl xD. No sé si los anticonceptivos en verdad funcionan para "eso", pero escuché a alguien comentar algo parecido y…heme aquí, con un nuevo capítulo.**

**Respuestas a Reviews:**

**Dyton: Tienes toda la razón, por eso decidí mostrar el pasado de Videl y a un Gohan más comprensivo y en cuanto a Goten, a veces hay que hacer sacrificios por los demás xD**

**Peppa: Me alegro que te haya gustado. Siempre trato de que esta pareja demuestre cuanto se quieran, como, a mi parecer, debió pasar en el anime.**

**Abc: A mí me pasa algo parecido cuando lo leo varias veces más, pero no puedo evitarlo. Son mi pareja favorita y la melosidad sale sola xD. Gracias por leer y me alegra que te haya gustado.**

**Nuriagomez: Hola y bienvenida a mi historia. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que este también sea de tu agrado =D**

**Chicos, ya saben, déjenme sus reviews y díganme que les ha parecido =). Aprecio muchos sus reviews.**

**Reviews= Inspiración 100%**

**Nos vemos,**

**Bye!**


	5. El Precio de la Fama

**Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

Gohan volaba tranquilamente hacia su hogar. Era algo tarde y seguramente su madre estaría furiosa con él, en especial porque era una noche de escuela, pero él no podía marcharse hasta asegurarse de que Videl estaba mejor. Hace poco que se había despertado de su larga siesta y aun seguía algo adolorida, pero comparando a su estado inicial, ella ya estaba bien, es más, ella misma fue la que prácticamente lo echó, a sabiendas que Milk no estaría muy feliz por su tardanza. En pocos minutos, había llegado a su casa y, para su sorpresa, todo estaba muy silencioso…demasiado silencioso. Abrió la puerta lentamente.

─ ¡Ya llegué!

─ ¡Son Gohan! ─las alarmas en la cabeza del joven guerrero se encendieron de inmediato. Nada bueno salía cuando su madre lo llamaba por su nombre completo. Milk camino rápidamente hasta situarse frente a su hijo ─ ¡No tienes idea de la cantidad de problemas en las que estas metido! ─Gohan palideció.

─Pero mamá, no es tan tarde…

─ ¡No hablo de la hora! ─exclamó la matriarca de los Son ─ ¡¿Cómo tuviste la osadía de faltar a la escuela?! ─ Gohan quedó boquiabierto. ¡¿Cómo diantres lo supo?! Miró a su padre que se encontraba mirando la escena desde cierta distancia, pidiendo algo de ayuda, pero el guerrero más fuerte del mundo solo negó desesperanzado; al parecer ya había hecho todo lo posible para calmar a su esposa sin éxito ─¡¿No me piensas responder?!

─Bueno…yo…

─ ¡Y para colmo…!─dijo interrumpiéndolo ─ ¡…faltas para hacer quien sabe que cosas impuras con Videl porque sé perfectamente que compraste anticonceptivos! ─ si antes estaba sorprendido, ahora estaba en shock.

─Mamá…sé que todo se ve mal, pero te juro que las cosas no fueron así.

─ ¡¿No?! ¡¿Y cómo fueron?! ─ Gohan estaba más que intimidado.

─Ella no se sentía bien y yo…

─Fuiste por anticonceptivos para hacerla sentir mejor ─ ironizó la mujer.

─A decir verdad…sí.

─ ¡Esto es el colmo, Son Gohan! ¡Qué descaro el tuyo!

─ Déjame explicarme mejor…por favor…─la mujer pareció pensarlo.

─Tienes 30 segundos…

─Lo que pasó es que Videl no asistió a clases, por lo que me preocupé, así que decidí ir a ver si estaba bien. Cuando llegué, la encontré muy adolorida porque estaba en...sus días ─ dijo con algo de vergüenza, aun no se acostumbraba a estos asuntos femeninos ─ como los analgésicos no la ayudaban, le dije que había leído que los anticonceptivos eran más efectivos. Fui y los compré y luego, pasé toda la tarde cuidándola hasta ahora ─ Gohan tomó una gran bocanada de aire después del largo y continuo relato. Milk lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, aun no creyéndole del todo ─Eso fue lo que en verdad pasó, mamá ─ la mujer suspiró.

─Te creeré…─al joven se le iluminó el rostro ─ por ahora…─Gohan volvió a ponerse nervioso ─ pero mantendré mis ojos sobre ti y Videl ante cualquier actitud sospechosa y…si vuelves a faltar a la escuela…pobre de ti, jovencito… ¿entendido?

─S-Sí

─Bien…tu cena esta en el refrigerador…

Gohan observó como su madre jalaba a su padre hacia las habitaciones, seguramente para ir a la cama, después de todo, ya era tarde y, de seguro, Goten estaría dormido también. Sacó su cena del refrigerador, la calentó y la degustó con verdadero entusiasmo. Cuando terminó tomó una ducha, para luego irse a dormir. Aun no entendía como su madre se había enterado de sus movimientos del día. ¿Acaso lo espiaba o mandaba a alguien a hacerlo? No lo sabía…pero de algún modo, ese pensamiento lo ponía paranoico. Ya averiguaría en la mañana, por ahora, él necesitaba dormir para estar recargado de energía al día siguiente y esperaba que Videl fuera a la escuela al día siguiente, no es lo mismo sin ella. Con ese último pensamiento, sucumbió ante Morfeo.

─ ¡Gohan! ¡Gohan! ─ el chico gruñó. Si acababa de dormirse. ¿Para qué le llamaban? ─ ¡Mami dice que ya se te hizo tarde para la escuela! ¡Levántate! ─ Los ojos del adolescente se abrieron de inmediato. Miró a su alrededor y comprobó que ya había amanecido, pero lo peor, fue descubrir la hora.

─ ¡Rayos! ─ corrió al baño y salió prácticamente en cuestión de segundos, se vistió, recogió sus libros y demás y fue a toda velocidad a la cocina para atragantarse algo de desayuno ─ ¡Ya me voy!

─ ¡Ten un buen día, hijo! ─escuchó como su padre le decía mientras salía. Genial, llegaría tarde…de nuevo.

* * *

Para el momento en que su despertador sonó, Videl ya se encontraba despierta, es más, ya tenía todo listo para partir a la escuela. Como había faltado a la escuela el día anterior, pensó que sería una buena idea llegar temprano y ponerse al día con las asignaciones que se perdió. Miró su reflejo en el espejo y sonrió orgullosa. Hoy vestía una falda blanca que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, una blusa azul que se ajustaba perfectamente a su silueta, todo combinado con un par de zapatillas blancas, Su largo pelo, caía libremente por sus hombros, enmarcando su rostro y resaltando aun mas sus bellos ojos. Videl sonrió para sí misma. Nunca pensó que vería tal cambio en su estilo, pero bueno, las cosas cambian, ¿no?, pero en verdad esperaba que la policía no la necesitara hoy; pelear con falda no era nada divertido. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y se dirigía a la puerta.

─ ¡Videl! ─ escuchó como su padre la llamaba. Extrañada, se dirigió al origen de la voz: el despacho de su padre.

─ ¿Qué pasa, papá?

─Toma asiento…

─Ok…─respondió aun extrañada. Tomó asiento frente a su padre y lo miró, tratando de entender su actitud. Se veía serio e incomodo, pero más incomodo que otra cosa.

─Videl…sabes que en mi puedes confiar para cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?

─Sí…─dijo insegura de la dirección que estaba tomando el asunto.

─Entonces… ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que pasa entre tú y Gohan? ─la joven justiciera frunció el ceño ─ ¿Desde cuándo pasa esto?

─Hace un tiempo ya…─ Hercule la miró mortificado.

─O sea que… ¿tuu y Gohan…tienen mucho…juntos? ─por poco se le sale el "haciéndolo" al referirse a la situación que los medios habían sacado a la luz.

─Sí…

─Pero…puede haber consecuencias…─trató de decir. Este tema no le agradaba para nada.

─No me importa, papa…sé que hay riesgos, pero me siento tan bien con él y tan completa…no me importa lo que pueda pasar…─ Ella sabía que al ser un guerrero, Gohan podría tener enemigos que pudieran dañarla, pero ella estaba dispuesta a correr ese y todos los riesgos por él. Hercule abrió sus ojos alarmado. ¡¿Cómo que no le importaba?! Podía quedar embarazada en cualquier momento.

─Pero…

─Escucha, papá: Gohan me hace feliz y no tengo miedo a lo que pueda pasar, es más, repetiría mil veces todos aquellos momentos que hemos pasado y los que seguramente vendrán ─ dijo muy convencida de sus palabras, sin saber que estaba causándole casi un infarto a su padre ─Ya me tengo que ir; hablaremos después ─ sin darle tiempo a responder, Videl abandonó la habitación.

Mr. Satan comenzó a llorar exageradamente.

─ ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Mi dulce y tierna Videl! ─para él, su Videl se había convertido en una pervertida.

* * *

Después de aquella incómoda conversación, la chica no había tardado mucho en llegar a la escuela. Había notado como todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, incluso algunos murmuraban a sus espaldas, pero a ella no le importó, después de todo, lo que pensaban los demás no era de su interés.

Llego al salón, tomó asiento y le pidió sus apuntes a uno de los más aventajados de la clase, quien para su sorpresa, la miró de una manera picara que ella decidió ignorar. Faltando algunos minutos para el inicio de las clases, terminó de copiar loas asignaciones del día anterior.

─ ¡Videl! ─la pelinegra vio como su amiga rubia corría hasta ella ─ ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!

─ ¿Decirte qué? ─ Erasa no dijo nada, simplemente, le mostró la portada de una revista. Los ojos de la hija de Mister Satan se abrieron en sorpresa. Frente a ella leía las grandes letras del titular: _**"Romance a mil por hora: El gran Saijaman y Videl: una relación más allá de los besos"**_ ─ ¡¿Pero qué demonios es esto?!

─ ¡Eso mismo quiero saber yo! ─ exclamó ─ ¡No sabía que tú y Gohan ya estaban…haciéndolo!

─ ¡Él y yo no estamos haciendo nada! ─dijo totalmente furiosa─ ¡Esto es un malentendido!

─ ¡Claro que no! ─dijo una tercera voz interviniendo en la conversación ─ ¡Eres una impura Videl! ¡Tratas de sonsacar a mi Gohan! ─ no sabía que la enojaba más, si la llamara impura o que dijera _mi _Gohan.

─Esto no te incumbe, Angela…─dijo la pelinegra al borde de perder la paciencia.

─ ¡Claro que sí! ¡Eres una roba novio y de paso una cualquiera! ─Videl se levantó bruscamente de su asiento, lista para abalanzarse sobre la pelirroja, pero Erasa la detuvo. Miró a su alrededor y vio que era el centro de todas las miradas. Todos murmuraban cosas que seguramente no querría escuchar. No lo soportó mas, tomó su mochila y la revista y sin prestar atención a nadie, ni siquiera a los gritos desesperados de su mejor amiga, salió del salón. ¡No podía creerlo! Odiaba cuando los paparazzis se metían en su vida privada. Cuando su padre se enterara…Oh...por…Dios… ¡ya lo sabía! ¡A eso se refería en la conversación de antes! Videl suspiró frustrada. Ahora tendría que arreglar todo este malentendido con su papá y convencerlo de que ella no era una depravada. Con un desanimo monumental, subió a la azotea del recinto; necesitaba aire fresco para alejar los violentos pensamientos que embargaban su mente en ese momento. Se sentó y comenzó a leer el artículo de 3 páginas sobre ella y Gohan, el cual, no decía más que mentiras, los retrataban como dos adolescentes promiscuos que no median sus impulsos: lo único verdadero era la foto de Gohan en la farmacia y se preguntaba: ¡¿cómo fue que la consiguieron?!

─ ¿Videl? ─ la chica miró a la figura delante de ella─ ¿Qué haces aquí? Las clases ya empezaron ─ella siguió sin responderle. Él se sentó a su lado preocupado ─ ¿Qué ocurre? ─Ella le pasó la revista. Él miró la portada y quedó sin habla. Buscó frenéticamente la pagina del articulo y lo leyó en silencio ─Esto es mi culpa…─Videl miró a Gohan y vio la culpabilidad plantada en su rostro; se sintió terriblemente mal…

─No es tu culpa…

─Sí, lo es…soy tan torpe que no puedo hacer una simple diligencia sin meter la pata… ─Videl se acercó más a él.

─ Yo soy la que debería disculparse; todo esto ocurrió por mi apellido, ¿sabes? Puede que el hecho de que seas el gran Saijaman influyera un poco, pero, mayormente, buscan destruirme.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─Ellos me ven como una muñequita de porcelana que no comete errores, por lo que, buscan hasta el más mínimo detalle para destruirme…siempre ha sido así ─ dijo enojada. Gohan sintió pena por ella. No debía ser nada fácil estar en el foco de la atención de los medios.

─ ¿Sabes qué? Que piensen lo que quieran ─ dijo sorprendiendo a la joven ante su despreocupada actitud ─ Lo importante es lo que sentimos nosotros y la prensa no cambiará eso ─Gohan sonrió, contagiándole la sonrisa a su novia.

─Me gusta la idea…

─Pues decidido está…─un momento de silencio pasó ─Por cierto, mi madre lo sabe─ Videl suspiró.

─ ¿Lo tomó muy mal?

─Al principio, sí, pero luego le expliqué y me creyó, aunque nos tendrá bajo vigilancia ─ la joven justiciera rió con ganas ─ ¿Qué tal tu padre? ¿Cómo lo tomó?

─En realidad, debo hablar con él. Hubo una pequeña confusión en el tema y estoy segura de que cree que tu y yo andamos de pecaminosos ─ahora fue el turno de Gohan de reír.

─ ¿Vamos a clase?

─Aun no; sigo furiosa con Ángela, dame tiempo de clamarme.

─ ¿Qué te hizo ahora?

─Ser ella…─Gohan sonrió.

─Está bien…entraremos al segundo periodo.

Videl se sentó en las piernas de Gohan y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho, relajándose en el preciso instante en que sintió sus fuertes brazos envolviéndola. Él tenía razón. ¿A quién le importaba lo que los demás dijeran? Se tenían el uno al otro y eso era más que suficiente.

* * *

**Hola, chicos. Aquí reportándome con un nuevo capítulo, ¿saben por qué? Porque hoy, 7 de julio, ¡Es mi cumpleaños! Y ACTUALIZARÉ TODAS MIN HISTORIAS, como un regalo tanto para mí como para ustedes. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y ya saben, por favor, dejen reviews, como un regalito, ¿no? XD Fue difícil en verdad por el poco tiempo en que dispongo, pero aun así, lo logré. **

**Gracias a ustedes Dyton, adaasgard, peppa, abc, nuriagomez, y Guest, por sus hermosos reviews; muchísimas gracias. Y también agradezco a quienes le han dado fav y follows a la historia, de corazón se los digo. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo =)**

**Nos vemos,**

**Bye!**


	6. Bad Feeling

**Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

**Sé que es extremadamente raro que yo ponga una nota al inicio, pero este capítulo lo amerita. En realidad se supone que sería un solo capitulo, pero luego noté que si lo dejaba así, algunas cosas no resaltarían, así que los dividí. Deben saber que este capítulo, fue el que inspiró este fic completo, pero no podía ponerlo al principio porque este sería uno de los puntos clave de su relación. Es algo melancólico, pero disfruté plasmando a mi "musa". No los entretengo más. ¡A leer!**

* * *

─ ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa de una buena vez? ─preguntó de mala gana la pelinegra. Estaban en la hora del receso sentados bajo la sombra de uno de los grandes árboles que decoraban el patio delantero de la secundaria, degustando su almuerzo, o por lo menos ella lo hacía, porque para su sorpresa, Gohan no había probado un bocado; estaba aterrada. Además, el joven guerrero había pasado todo el día distraído, bueno, más de lo normal y eso no le gustaba a la joven justiciera. El chico parpadeó un par de veces.

─Umm, nada…solo estoy algo distraído.

─No me digas… ─ironizó. Tomó el rostro de su novio con una de sus manos y lo giró para que la mirara directamente a los ojos ─ ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos, Gohan?

─6 meses…

─Y en todo ese tiempo… ¿aun no entiendes lo insistente que soy? ─Gohan dibujó una pequeña sonrisa ─ No te dejaré en paz hasta que me digas que te ocurre─ Podía notar un deje de preocupación en su mirada; se sintió mal por ser el causante de aquello. El mayor de los Son se acercó a ella y le dio un fugaz beso.

─No me gusta que te preocupes, ¿bien? ─respiró hondo ─ Es solo que tengo un presentimiento.

─ ¿Uno malo?

─Sí…─ Videl lo miró preocupada. No era normal ver semejante expresión de angustia en su rostro.

─Puede que no sea nada…─Gohan sonrió tristemente.

─La última vez que sentí algo parecido…mi padre murió ─ Videl contuvo el aliento ante esa confesión. ¿Cómo se supone que respondiera a eso?

─Gohan…─ odiaba verlo así. Ella trataba de que esos recuerdos dejaran de atormentarlo y de que la soledad y el miedo se esfumaran para siempre. Videl se sentó frente a él y, sorprendiéndolo, lo abrazó; él le correspondió de inmediato ─No importa qué, yo estoy y siempre estaré contigo…─el gran Saijaman estaba emocionado al escucharla decir eso; sabia que contaba con ella para lo que fuera, pero era reconfortante escucharlo de sus labios. Él la abrazó un poco más, cuidando de no dañarla con su fuerza sobrehumana.

─Sé que sí ─ se sentía tan cómoda con ella en sus brazos…era tan natural para él…

─Aclarado eso, quiero que hagas otra cosa ─dijo la joven justiciera aun abrazada a él.

─Lo que sea…─se separó de él y le alcanzó su almuerzo.

─Come ─ ordenó─ Eres un saijajin, el hecho de que no hayas probado bocado, me preocupa─ su expresión de seriedad, por más extraño que sonara, hizo que el chico explotara en carcajadas. Videl sonrió. No era su intención hacerlo reír, ya que, estaba hablando muy en serio, pero se lo dejaría pasar; le gustaba verlo feliz.

La pareja seguía hablando de cosas sin sentido mientras compartían risas entre ellos, sin saber que el presentimiento de Gohan…era bien fundado. Una silueta misteriosa observaba a los jóvenes desde las sombras. Observaba la felicidad que ellos compartían con odio, pero a la vez, con satisfacción porque sabía que era algo de lo que podía sacar provecho.

─Oh, Gohan…es bueno saber cuánto te importa esa chica ─dijo la silueta mientras miraba a Videl maliciosamente ─ no tienes idea…

* * *

─ ¿Me acompañas a casa, Gohan? ─preguntó Videl mientras recogía sus pertenencias de su casillero, lista para dar por concluido otro día de estudio.

─Me encantaría, pero no puedo…el entrenador quiere ver al equipo de beisbol en unos momentos ─ respondió algo desanimado ─ Si me esperas, te llevo…─ella pareció pensarlo. Tenía muchos deberes pendientes; no podía darse el lujo de perder valioso tiempo.

─Creo que pasaré…tengo muchas cosas que hacer ─Gohan asintió ─ Nos vemos mañana ─Videl se puso de puntillas y lo besó tiernamente como forma de despedida.

─Nos vemos.

En el preciso momento en que pisó la salida de la preparatoria, se sintió observada. Miró a sus alrededores y concluyó que todo era producto de su imaginación. No le extrañaba en lo mas mínimo; ya era tarde, pero Gohan y ella se habían quedado un rato mientras él le explicaba unos problemas de matemáticas, por lo que, la escuela y sus alrededores estaban desiertas. Ella trató de no darle importancia a su paranoia y siguió caminando, pero a cada paso que daba, sentía una presencia detrás de ella. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, tenía un poco de miedo porque sabía que algo extraordinario estaba detrás de lo que sea que la estaba siguiendo. Harta de la situación, giró para encara a quien fuera que la estaba siguiendo y como era de esperarse, no vio a nadie. Cuando volteó para seguir con su camino, sintió como alguien, con una fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana, la jalaba violentamente del brazo y la estrellaba violentamente contra una pared; estaba segura que algo en su espalda hizo "crack". Aun aturdida por el dolor y la sorpresa, abrió sus ojos lentamente para encarar a su atacante. Videl sintió un profundo terror al ver aquel rostro que la miraba con verdadera maldad. Eso no podía ser…

─Por tu expresión de pánico, deduzco que me conoces, pero aun así, me presentaré ─ ejerció presión con su antebrazo sobre el cuello de la joven justiciera, dificultándole la respiración─ soy Cell…mucho gusto.

─N-no…puede…ser ─trataba que decir, el aire no llegaba bien a sus pulmones ─Tu…estas…muerto…─Cell rió maliciosamente.

─Es verdad, pero me escapé del infierno para hacerle una visita a alguien muy especial─ dijo. Levantó su mano disponible y tomó su rostro con brusquedad ─ Se llama Gohan…sé que tu y él son muy cercanos…

─ ¿Qué…es...lo que…quieres? ─ estaba aterrada, en total pánico, pero no se lo demostraría.

─Vine a vengarme y a…acabar con él de una vez por todas y para siempre.

─No… lo lograrás… ─dijo de manera estrangulada─ Gohan…volverá a mandarte…al…infierno─ Cell la miró con indiferencia y antes de que Videl pudiera reaccionar la había abofeteado con una fuerza bestial que de no haber estado entrenada en aspectos de ki, la hubiera matado.

─Sí que eres impertinente…─ Cell sonreía macabramente mientras se acercaba a la chica a unos metros de él. Sabía que cada herida que le hiciera, Gohan la sentiría como propia y eso…lo llenaba de una inmensa satisfacción.

El espíritu de guerrera de Videl le ordenaba que se levantara y que, aunque no sirviera de mucho, se defendiera, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Estuvo privada de una gran cantidad de oxigeno, estaba segura de que algo en su espalda se había roto, con este nuevo ataque, sentía que la cabeza le daba mil y una vueltas y sentía un liquido cálido recorrer su sien. Cuando su cuerpo le hizo algo de caso y se estaba poniendo de pie, sintió como un pie se posaba en su espalda, tirándola al suelo nuevamente. Gritó en agonía al sentir la presión que ejercía en su destruida espalda. Escuchó como se reía malévolamente y después, sintió un fuerte pinchazo en su espalda. Sus fuerzas disminuían, su mundo se volvía borroso mientras sus pensamientos estaban en Gohan.

* * *

Después de la supuesta reunión, Gohan se despidió de sus compañeros y dejó la escuela. Ya eran las 4:30 y debía ir a casa, antes de que su madre pensara que andaba de promiscuo con Videl. Hablando de Videl…le había mandado un mensaje poco después de que ella partiera a su hogar y aun no le había respondido; eso era raro. Cada vez que se iba sola a casa, ella le respondía tan pronto llegaba y Gohan estaba muy seguro de que de la escuela a su casa, no había una hora de por medio.

─ ¿Qué estará haciendo? ─ Se preguntó mirando la pantalla de su celular. Miró al cielo distraídamente mientras trataba de localizar su ki…no lo encontró. Extrañado, volvió a concentrarse y no lo pudo localizar. Una desesperación inimaginable se instaló en su pecho…Hizo un último intento de ubicarlo y, por fin, lo logró, pero no se sintió aliviado para nada. Su ki se sentía débil y casi imperceptible. Sin dudarlo, emprendió vuelo hacia las afueras de la ciudad donde podía sentir el disminuido ki de su novia. La adrenalina recorría sus venas de manera abrazadora. ¿Por qué su ki estaba casi extinto? ¿Qué hacía en las afueras de la ciudad? Si algo malo le había ocurrido…Ni siquiera quería pensarlo ─ ¡¿Videl?! ─gritó aterrizando en un lugar abierto que él conocía muy bien. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando los recuerdos de los juegos de Cell llegaron a su mente ─ ¡Videl! ─ gritó en pánico al encontrarla. Estaba amarrada en la cintura, pies y hombros a lo que parecía un pilar hecho de rocas. Su cuerpo se veía magullado y varias heridas sangrantes eran visibles. Gohan comenzó a correr hacia ella.

─Vaya, vaya…no pensé que llegarías tan pronto…─Gohan detuvo su andar al instante.

─Esa voz…─susurró. No podía ser cierto.

─ ¿Cómo estas…Gohan? ─ Cell salió detrás del pilar que sostenía las ataduras de Videl y se posicionó a su lado ─Hace mucho que no nos encontrábamos; ya eres todo un hombre.

─No puede ser… ¡Tu estas muerto!

─Tienes toda la razón, pero…quise venir a dar una pequeña visita─ los chillidos característicos de su andar, calaron en lo más profundo de su ser. Odiaba ese chillido y todos aquellos recuerdos que traían a el ─Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando te vi con esta señorita ─ tomó el rostro de Videl entre su mano y le mostró con malicia, las heridas que tenia ─Debo admitirlo, Gohan: es muy valiente y bella…

─ ¡Aléjate de ella ahora! ─ordenó. La rabia que sentía en esos momentos lo estaba cegando. Cell se había atrevido a lastimarla, a _**su **_Videl y eso era imperdonable─ ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! ─ El androide sonrió maléficamente.

─Pues veras…esta pequeña criatura es muy impertinente; tuve que usar la violencia física para mantenerla a raya. Ah y claro, mi sello personal…─ dijo macabramente moviendo su cola de un lado a otro.

─No lo hiciste…

─Su energía vital es deliciosa…─ El ki de Gohan estaba aumentando. Si seguía así, pronto sus amigos notarían que algo andaba mal ─ Pero no te preocupes, no está muerta…aún…Si ella está aquí es porque no tomé toda su energía. Deje la necesaria para que la vieras sufrir…

─ ¡Maldito! ─ Su ki se disparó a tal punto que el suelo comenzó a temblar. Su cabello de volvió rubio y sus ojos turquesa ─ ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto! ¡Déjala en paz!

─Claro que tiene que ver. Ella es importante para ti ─ Gohan lo miró con odio ─Todo lo que le pase a ella te duele y mucho…─El hijo mayor de Goku se lanzó a atacarlo, pero se detuvo al ver que la mano de Cell se acercaba peligrosamente al cuello de su novia ─ Si yo fuera tu, lo pensaría dos veces…sería una lástima que, _**accidentalmente**_, le fracture el cuello…

─ ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¡Dime!

─Cuida tu tono, Gohan. No me hagas perder la paciencia…─Cell se sentía poderoso y eso le gustaba. El joven saijajin redujo su ki nuevamente, volviendo a la normalidad; su padre y los demás ya debían de haber notado su arrebato de hace minutos y esperaba que llegaran pronto a ayudarlo.

Gohan desvió la mirada hacia su malherida novia y por increíble que sonara, estaba despierta. Miró esos hermosos ojos que tanto amaba, sin brillo, totalmente apagados, por las múltiples heridas que aquejaban su cuerpo. Era increíble que estuviera consciente después de todo lo que había sufrido y del robo de su energía vital, pero Videl era fuerte y determinada, cosas que amaba de ella. Gohan cayó de rodillas, sorprendiendo a Cell. Algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos al pensar que podría perder a la única mujer que había amado.

─ Por favor…déjala en paz ─Cell escuchó atentamente al muchacho. ¿Se estaba humillando por la chica? Eso no tenia precio─ Haré lo que sea, pero por favor…devuélvemela…─ El malévolo androide pareció pensarlo.

─ Quiero luchar nuevamente contigo; sé que esta vez te eliminaré, mocoso… ─ Gohan asintió ─Bien…de todos modos, ya no la necesito ─Con un rápido movimiento, cortó las sogas que mantenían a Videl sujeta. La cargó de una manera brusca y la arrojó hacia Gohan quien de inmediato se incorporó para atraparla en el aire y acunarla protectoramente en sus brazos ─no demores….

─Videl…Videl…mírame, por favor… ─susurró tiernamente. La joven justiciera frunció el ceño levemente. Conocía muy bien el par de brazos que la acunaban. Ya no estaba en peligro, estaba segura…con Gohan ─Mírame…─ Videl quería mirarlo, de verdad, pero no tenía muchas fuerzas. El cuerpo le dolía horrores, la cabeza le iba a estallar y sentía como si toda su energía se hubiera esfumado; no sabía cómo lo había mirado hace un rato ─ Por favor…mírame…─Videl puso toda su fuerza de voluntad; tenía que decirle algo muy importante. Abrió los ojos levemente y se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Gohan: estaba llorando.

─G-Go…han…

─Shhh…─calló él ─ No te esfuerces demasiado, bien…─dijo besando tiernamente su cabello─ Lo siento tanto, todo es mi culpa, yo… ─ El joven guerrero se sorprendió al sentir una débil y temblorosa caricia en su rostro. Vio una casi imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro de ella.

─No…te disculpes ─ Gohan podía ver el esfuerzo que hacía para poder hablarle ─Yo…te amo…─ si esa era la última vez que lo vería, quería que supiera eso. Se sentía tan en paz al confesárselo. Por su parte, Gohan había quedado atónito. En los seis meses que llevaban de novios, ella nunca le había dicho que lo amaba; nunca pasaban de un simple "te quiero".

─Yo también te amo, Videl…no sabes cuánto…─ Olvidándose del hecho de que Videl estaba herida y de que a pocos metros de ellos, había un androide programado para aniquilar, se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente en los labios ─ Te amo…─ vio como Videl le dedicaba una ligera sonrisa, para luego, cerrar sus ojos. Gohan de inmediato buscó su pulso: debil, pero ahí estaba.

─Pero que conmovedora escena…─ dijo Cell. Se había quedado al margen, disfrutando del sufrimiento que el chico profesaba. Para eso había sido creado y disfrutaba cada minuto. Cuando iba a hablar nuevamente, tanto él como Gohan, miraron al horizonte, sintiendo como unos ki se acercaban ─ Ahí vienen tus refuerzos, Gohan… ─ dijo de manera altanera.

─ ¡Gohan! ─ escuchó que su padre lo llamaba ─ ¡¿Qué le pasó a Videl?! ─ Goku levantó la vista y quedó más que sorprendido ─ ¡Cell!

─ ¡¿Pero cómo es esto posible?! ─ exclamó Piccolo ─ ¡Tu estas muerto!

─Es un gusto verlos también…─ dijo de manera burlona. Los guerreros Z estaban conmocionados. No podía ser cierto que luego de 7 años, él volviera a atormentarlos.

─ ¡Eso no es lo importante! ─ exclamó Gohan, llamando la atención de todos─ Videl está muy débil; casi no tiene pulso.

─ ¿Él le hizo esto? ─ Gohan asintió.

─ La golpeó y extrajo algo de su energía vital…¡Tenemos que salvarla!

─No te preocupes, Gohan. Si algo llega a pasarle, tenemos las esferas del Dragón ─dijo Krillin optimista como siempre.

─No, no las tenemos ─ dijo Piccolo.

─ ¿A qué se refiere? ─preguntó Gohan.

─Las esferas del Dragón solo pueden revivir a personas que han muerto en condiciones no naturales. Cell no la mató, solo la dejó mal herida, por lo que, si ella muere, se considerará causa natural ─ todos quedaron impactados ante esa afirmación. Gohan sentía pánico correr por sus venas; eso no podía ser…

─ ¿Y qué hay de las semillas del ermitaño? ─ preguntó Yamcha.

─ No servirían de mucho. Es mejor que la lleven con Bulma; tal vez ella pueda salvarla…

─Yo la llevaré ─ se ofreció Yamcha. Gohan le dedicó una mirada a su amigo y luego a Videl.

─Resiste, Videl…te amo ─plantó un tierno beso en su frente y se la pasó a Yamcha con sumo cuidado ─ Te la encargo mucho…cuídala…─el asintió seguro.

─Lo haré…─el antiguo novio de Bulma acercó mas a Videl contra su cuerpo y emprendió vuelo hacia Capsule Corp.

Gohan observó como Yamcha desaparecía en el horizonte. No sabía cómo explicar las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Tenía miedo, angustia, ansiedad de que pudiera perder a Videl, y por otro lado, tenia rabia e ira, por aquel ser despreciable que se atrevió a lastimarla.

─Tenemos que derrotarlo nuevamente; él…

─No se involucren ─dijo Gohan de manera seria ─ esta es mi batalla ─ Cell sonrió al escucharlo.

Ambos individuos se pusieron en posición de pelea y se lanzaron al encuentro: la batalla había iniciado.

* * *

Bulma se levantó pesadamente de su escritorio. ¿Quién tocaba el timbre con tanta insistencia? Era simplemente grosero, al igual que Vegeta quien había salido de la casa apresuradamente, sin ni siquiera decirle que pasaba

─ ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! ─ se apresuró a llegar a la puerta ─ ¡¿Pero qué es lo que…?! ¿Yamcha? ¿Se puede saber por qué tanta…?─ Bulma dejó de hablar cuando notó que él traía a alguien en brazos ─ ¡Oh por Dios, Videl! ─exclamó escandalizada mientras se apartaba para que Yamcha pudiera entrar y la depositara en uno de los muebles para que Bulma pudiera examinarla─ ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién le hizo esto? ─ decía mientras hacia un rápido chequeo a la joven.

─Cell…la utilizó como señuelo para atraer a Gohan. Nosotros sentimos como su ki de se elevaba súbitamente y fuimos a su encuentro.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero él esta muerto!

─De alguna manera, ha vuelto. Los demás están luchando contra él ─ ahora todo tenía sentido, por eso Vegeta había salido tan deprisa y sin decir nada─ Yamcha, casi no tiene pulso─ dijo preocupada─ ¡Papá, ven pronto! ─gritó. En pocos instantes, el Dr. Brief hizo aparición.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué el alboroto?

─Papá, necesitamos la habitación de cuidados intensivos ─El Dr. Brief se acercó a Videl y buscó sus signos vitales.

─Tienes razón; no hay tiempo que perder ─ Yamcha tomó a Videl entre sus brazos y los siguió rápidamente por los pasillos. Mientras lo hacía, bajó la vista para ver a la chica que cargaba. No era justo que estuviera al borde de la muerte por algo que no tenía que ver con ella, pero lo que más le preocupaba era lo que podría llegar a pasar si Videl moría. Estaba seguro de que Gohan no lo soportaría ─ Recuéstala aquí ─Yamcha obedeció, saliendo de su trance y, delicadamente, la acostó en la cama frente a él.

Padre e hija entraron en acción, tratando de salvarle la vida a la joven justiciera…

* * *

La batalla estaba en un punto culminante. Gohan había recibido algunos golpes certeros que le habían causado algunas heridas, pero eso no le importaba. Su objetivo era mandarlo de nueva cuenta por donde vino y vengar todo lo que le había hecho a Videl. Por su parte, Cell estaba impresionado. No quería admitirlo, pero Gohan estaba más fuerte y ágil que la otra vez, así que tenía que hacer algo.

─Oh que pena…la chica ha muerto ─ Gohan detuvo su ataque y totalmente aterrado, comenzó a rastrear el ki de Videl. Cell sonrió; esa era su oportunidad. Lo atacó a traición provocando que Gohan se estrellara con una montaña.

─ ¡Gohan! ─ gritaron todos menos Vegeta, quien solo gruñía por no poder ser parte de la pelea. Cell formó una gran esfera de energía y la lanzó contra él. El joven guerrero reaccionó y creó una propia. La escena era familiar para él. Sus energías combatían por dominio. Cell dejó salir un grito abrazador y aumento la potencia de su ataque el cual estaba opacando el de Gohan. El joven guerrero gruño al sentir como la onda enemiga se hacía cada vez más grande. Él no podía perder, no…él estaba ahí para defender a su planeta, a su familia, amigos y a ella…Solo pensar en lo que él le había hecho a ella, le hervía la sangre. Su ki incremento rápidamente, su esfera de energía se hizo más potente; Gohan estaba determinado a terminar con todo.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ─ exclamó Cell al ver que la energía de Gohan lo envolvía. Segundos después, se desintegró ante los superiores poderes del primogénito de Goku.

Todo quedó en silencio; lo único que se escuchaba era algunos derrumbes ocasionados por semejante batalla.

─ ¡Lo hiciste de nuevo, hijo! ¡Derrotaste a Cell! ─ celebró Goku, sin obtener respuesta por parte de su hijo. Gohan se había puesto de pie y emprendido vuelo ante la preocupada mirada de su padre ─ ¡Gohan, espera!

─Déjalo ─ comenzó Vegeta─ Él irá con ella…

─No nos esperará ─ agregó Piccolo. Goku pareció comprenderlo.

─Tienen razón…espero que Videl se encuentre bien…

* * *

A pesar de que tenía un dolor incesante en las heridas que Cell le había provocado, volaba frenéticamente hacia Capsule Corp. ¡Sabía que su presentimiento era fundado! La última vez que se sintió así, su padre murió y ahora Videl estaba…Sacudió la cabeza tratando de eliminar ese pensamiento. Videl estaría bien, ella debía estarlo. No podía imaginar que algo le pasara; quedaría destrozado…

Aterrizó en Capsule Corp y tocó la puerta insistentemente, hasta que Bulma lo recibió.

─Gohan…

─ ¿Dónde está? ─preguntó ansioso ─¡Dime! ─ la expresión de Bulma no era alentadora. Gohan sintió una sensación fría recorrer su cuerpo. No podía ser…no…

* * *

**Lamento dejarlos ahí, pero ya les explique por qué XD**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

_**Dyton**_**: Me alegro que te haya divertido. Para mí que Videl aprendió de esos temas sola porque no puedo imaginarme a Mr. Satan teniendo "la charla" con ella XD y claro, la escena al final, es que son unos lindos enamorados 3 ¡Gracias por comentar!**

_**Peppa:**_** ¡Gracias por tu felicitación! Aquí va un capitulo un poquito más extenso xD. ¡Gracias por tu review!**

_**Swaggybelieve**_**: ¡Hola! Qué bueno que te ha gustado la historia y muchísimas gracias por dejarme un review. Con mucho cariño, aquí dejo el capitulo 6. =)**

**Gracias chicos por seguir la historia. No saben lo que me costó este capítulo; es que es muy emocionante, yo misma me asombraba con lo que escribia ._.**

**No se olviden de dejarme un review; ayudan inmensamente a la hora de escribí, así que, dejen un montón de ellos, o mínimo 10 por el esfuerzo ,XD**

**Cuídense,**

**Bye!**


	7. Nada Que Temer

**Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

**La canción obviamente NO ES MIA. Es de Hany Kauam y se llama "Es tu amor"**

* * *

Un insistente "bip" resonaba en el denso silencio que rondaba en la habitación. A pesar de que habitación estaba perfectamente iluminada, se sentía sombría y oscura, gracias a la situación que en ella se desarrollaba. Un muy mal herido Gohan, con ropas rasgadas y heridas sangrantes, se encontraba sentado al lado de la cama donde yacía su novia, luchando por su vida. Más de una persona le había dicho que se curara las heridas, que se tomara un baño para aliviar la pesadez que le había provocado la batalla contra el despreciable Cell. Gohan no dejaba de ver la frágil figura de Videl, postrada en esa cama, con un sinfín de aparatos conectados a ella, y una cánula en su nariz, brindándole oxigeno. No podía creer que la valerosa, fuerte y determinada joven, se encontrara pálida, débil y tan…sin vida.

─Gohan…─ escuchó como Bulma lo llamaba, pero no respondió ─ Ve y cámbiate esas ropas; yo me quedaré con ella─ el chico negó levemente con la cabeza ─Gohan…

─No quiero…─susurró. Bulma suspiró derrotada. Desde que llevaron a Videl a cuidados intensivos, habían tratado de todo para sacarla de la inconsciencia. La habían puesto en la Cámara de Regeneración, pero lamentablemente, no pudo curarla por completo; ni su energía vital ni las heridas más profundas se habían restaurado o curado del todo. Su vida aun peligraba. Bulma se acercó al joven saijajin y puso una mano en su hombro, tratando de infundirle valor.

─ ¿Crees que Videl quisiera verte así como estas? Ve y cámbiate; Krillin vino con algunas semillas del ermitaño para tus heridas ─ Gohan pareció pensarlo y luego de un momento de duda, asintió ─ ¡Esa es la actitud! ─ dijo Bulma. Gohan se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

─ ¿Bulma?

─ ¿Si?

─ ¿Ya…le avisaste a Hercule? ─la científica asintió levemente.

─ Él estaba en la Capital del Norte; ya tomó un avión hacia acá, debería llegar en cualquier momento ─ Gohan asintió, saliendo silenciosamente de la habitación.

El adolescente no se fijó en las personas que esperaban fuera de la habitación. Caminó ausente hasta uno de los tantos baños de Capsule Corp, donde Bulma le había dejado ropas limpias. Se desvistió y entró a la ducha aun no muy consciente de lo que hacía. El agua corría y sus pensamientos seguían acosándolo. Se sentía el culpable de la historia; por él Videl estaba grave y se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de agua que descendían por su rostro. ¿Acaso no podía encariñarse con alguien sin que saliera herido? Al parecer no…y eso lo devastaba.

Cuando se desahogó un poco, salió de su improvisada ducha. Las heridas le ardían fuertemente por su contacto con el agua, pero el dolor no era su prioridad en ese momento. Se vistió y salió del baño, dirigiéndose nuevamente hasta la sala de cuidados intensivos.

─Gohan…─escuchó como Krillin lo llamaba tímidamente ─ Aquí está la semilla del ermitaño ─dijo extendiéndosela. Gohan la tomó y la comió de manera inexpresiva.

─Gracias─ dijo en un tono depresivo. Nunca en todos esos años, lo había visto así. La mirada perdida, el fuerte desanimo…para Krillin, ese era un Gohan totalmente distinto, pero no podía culparlo; se trataba de la mujer que amaba.

Unos pasos apresurados llamaron la atención de los dos amigos quienes dirigieron su atención hacia el origen de estos.

─ ¡Videl! ─escucharon que una voz muy familiar gritaba ─ ¡¿Dónde está mi Videl?!

─ Hercule, tranquilícese, por favor ─pedía Bulma. Era ya de madrugada para que tuviera semejante escándalo.

─ ¡¿Dónde está?! ─Bulma hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, indicándole la dirección. Hercule pasó entre Krillin y Gohan, ignorando totalmente su presencia y entró rápidamente a la dichosa habitación; sus rodillas de volvieron gelatina al ver la imagen frente a él ─ ¡Dios mío! ─susurró atónito. Esa no podía ser su hija, no…se veía tan frágil…─Pastelito…─lagrimas descendían pos su rostro al ver a su única hija en ese estado. Pero pronto, todo se convirtió en rabia…─¡Tú! ─exclamó el Campeón del Mundo, saliendo de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia cierto saijajin ─ ¡Tenias que protegerla! ─Gohan no dijo nada ─ ¡Tu deberías ser el que estuviera postrado en esa cama! ¡Tú! ─Krillin corrió para separar a Mr. Satan de Gohan─ ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Si algo le pasa a mi hija, será por tu culpa!

─ ¡Hercule! ─exclamó Bulma llegando a su lado tratando de calmar a la fiera. Estaba furioso y aunque sabía que no era rival para Gohan, quería descargar todas sus frustraciones en él por no haber cuidado al tesoro más grande que la vida le había regalado.

Gohan permaneció en silencio; no respondería a ninguno de sus alegatos, después de todo, él tenia razón…

* * *

Un día…. Exactamente un día había pasado desde que Cell fue derrotado nuevamente. Videl aun no daba señales de despertar. Hercule se quedaba afuera de la habitación, incapaz de permanecer por mucho tiempo ante esa devastadora escena. Ningún padre quiere ver a su hija en esa condición; preferiría estar en su lugar. A diferencia de Mr. Sata, Gohan no se despegaba de la joven justiciera. Bulma le daba esperanzas de que la condición de Videl mejoraba gradualmente, por lo que él, no se apartaba en caso de que ella despertara.

─Videl…─tenía una de las delicadas manos de su novia entre las suyas ─ lo siento…, por favor, no me odies; yo te amo; nunca quise que esto te pasara, yo…─dejó de hablar al sentir un apretón en sus manos. Esperanzado, levantó la vista…

─Yo…no te…odio…─ dijo de manera rasposa, como si le faltara al aire. Gohan quedó petrificado… ¡Estaba despierta!

─ ¡Videl, gracias al Cielo! ─ susurró al borde de las lágrimas; estaba aliviado. Dejó una de sus manos, tomada de la de ella, mientras la otra acariciaba tiernamente su rostro ─ Iré por Bulma ─ pero Videl lo detuvo.

─No… quiero que…te vayas…─ Gohan le sonrió tiernamente.

─No te preocupes, te prometo que volveré─ El joven guerrero se soltó delicadamente de su agarre y se acercó delicadamente para depositar un dulce beso en su frente. No perdió mas tiempo, ahora que estaba despierta, se sentía más aliviado, feliz…Aun tenía que hablar con ella seriamente acerca de lo que pasó, pero ahora, lo más importante era comprobar que estaba bien ─ ¡Bulma!

* * *

Los minutos pasaban mientras Gohan esperaba a que Hercule saliera de la habitación. Bulma y el Dr. Brief habían revisado exhaustivamente a la pelinegra y, para felicidad de Gohan, ella había salido sonriente, afirmando que a ese paso, Videl se recuperaría en un santiamén. Mr. Satan había entrado en el preciso momento en que la científica abandonaba la habitación. Al joven le pareció justo que su padre fuera el primero en verla; el pobre estaba devastado y necesitaba ver a su única hija en mejores condiciones que antes.

─Gohan…─ el joven levantó la vista ─Ella desea verte…─él asintió, dirigiéndose al lugar, pero Hercule lo detuvo ─Yo…lamento todo lo que dije aquella vez ─ Gohan miró al hombre confundido. ¿Se estaba…disculpando? ─Sé que eres el que más la cuida y el que mejor puede hacerlo; yo solo estaba…

─No se preocupe; fue producto de la situación, cualquiera habría reaccionado de la misma manera ─explicó Gohan. Hecule amaba a su hija; entendía perfectamente su reacción. Hercule sonrió agradecido y soltó el agarre sobre Gohan para que pudiera seguir su camino.

El joven semisaijajin tomó la manija de la puerta y dudó por unos escasos minutos. Finalmente, la giró, entró a la habitación y fue recibido por un par de ojos de color zafiro que lo miraban expectantes. Gohan la observó mientras caminaba hacia ella. Aun estaba algo pálida, sus ojos no tenían el brillo de siempre y tenia aun la cánula en su nariz proporcionándole oxigeno, pero debía admitir que se veía mucho mejor.

─Hola…─dijo él tímidamente. Ella le sonrió, haciendo una ademan para sentarse en la cama─ No, no te levantes ─dijo Gohan, empujándola suavemente para que volviera a acostarse.

─Gohan, no pienso romperme…─dijo frustrada.

─Yo… solo quiero que descanses─ Videl notó la culpa en su expresión y se preocupó.

─ Entonces, tú acuéstate a mi lado…

─Videl, yo no…

─Insisto ─Gohan no obtuvo más opción. Se acostó al lado de ella.

_**Es tu amor que me hace revivir  
es tu amor que me enseña a ser feliz  
que me ayuda a vivir y a no morir**_

Acariciaba tiernamente el sedoso cabello de su novia, con devoción, ternura y amor…no podía creer lo cerca que estuvo de perderla.

─Lo siento, Videl. Si yo no estuviera en tu vida, nada de esto habría pasado…yo…

─Calla…─susurró ella.

_**Es tu amor que me enseña a caminar  
es tu amor que me dice la verdad  
que me ayuda a ser fuerte y soportar**_

─Videl…

─No quiero escucharte hablar así ─ dijo─ Sé que tratas de alejarte de mí y yo…no quiero que lo hagas.

─Escúchame

─ ¡No!

_**Es por tu amor que hoy lucho por mi vida  
es por tu amor que hoy sanan mis heridas  
es por tu amor que hoy vuelvo alzar el vuelo  
tu amor me ha enseñado a luchar por mis sueños**_

─ ¡Solo trato protegerte!

─ ¡Pues no lo hagas! ─ Se encontraban acostados, mirándose frente a frente. Ambos trataban de hacer razonar al otro. No gritaban, no chillaban, pero hablaban de manera seria y seguros de lo que decían ─ ¿Desde cuándo permites que el miedo te diga que hacer?

─Desde que trataron de mandarte al otro mundo ─ susurró con dolor.

_**Es tu amor, es tu amor que me hace revivir  
es tu amor que me enseña a ser feliz  
es tu amor que me ayuda a recordar  
que aun me quedan batallas por ganar  
es tu amor que me enseña a caminar  
es tu amor que me dice la verdad  
que me ayuda a ser fuerte y soportar**_

─ ¿Y crees que es la mejor solución hacerle caso?¡¿Vas a cometer el mismo error que tu padre?! ─ esas palabras calaron en lo más profundo de su ser ─ Gohan…yo te amo y sé que tu también me amas; no quiero que este termine a causa del miedo al qué pasará─ Videl acarició tiernamente el rostro de su novio ─ Sabía muy bien las posibles consecuencias que acarrea tu vida de guerrero, pero cuando te confesé aquella noche en el aire, que yo también tenía sentimientos por ti, lo decía en serio y aún lo hago.

_**Es tu amor un mañana un sonreír  
es tu amor mi razón de estar aquí  
es tu amor la alegría en pleno abril.**_

─No podría soportar la culpa de perderte, Videl ─ susurró abatido ─ Esto que pasó fue simplemente…horrible ─ ella asintió. No podía negar que tuvo miedo de morir, pero cuando se sintió en los fuertes brazos de Gohan, su meta principal era sobrevivir; él había llegado para salvarla, ahora le tocaba a ella su parte.

─Yo también tuve miedo de no volver a verte, pero aquí estoy…ya todo pasó…

_**Es tu amor un no temas yo estaré  
es tu amor un siempre te cuidare  
es tu amor que me dice, que jamás pierda la fe**_

─ ¿Y si…algo parecido pasa?

─No pensemos en eso…

─ ¡Hay que pensarlo?! ─ exclamó Gohan ─ Tengo innumerables enemigos; es peligroso…

─Me gusta el peligro…─Gohan solo suspiró.

_**Es por tu amor que hoy lucho por mi vida  
es por tu amor que hoy sanan mis heridas  
es por tu amor que hoy vuelvo alzar el vuelo  
tu amor me ha enseñado a luchar por mis sueños.**_

─Tu entiendes a lo que me refiero… ─ Videl lo miró intensamente.

─ ¿Acaso tu madre abandonó a tu padre por eso? ¿Te alejó a ti y a Goten porque defendían a la Tierra? No, no lo hizo. Es más, fue tu padre el que se alejó, pensando que era lo mejor y tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que tu madre sufrió…Tu… ¿quieres que yo…pase por lo mismo? ─ Gohan guardo silencio ─ Preocupémonos por el hoy, Gohan…el mañana puede esperar.

_**Es tu amor, es tu amor que me hace revivir  
es tu amor que me enseña a ser feliz  
es tu amor que me ayuda a recordar  
que aun me quedan batallas por ganar  
es tu amor que me enseña a caminar  
es tu amor que me dice la verdad  
que me ayuda a ser fuerte y soportar**_

Gohan acarició el cuerpo frágil al lado suyo, mirando intensamente a sus ojos. Aunque odiara admitirlo, tenia razón; no podía vivir temiendo qué pasará mañana.

─ No tienes la más mínima idea de lo importante que eres para mi, Videl…solo tengo miedo de que te arrebaten de mi lado…

─Eso no va a pasar…no te librarás tan fácil de mí ─ bromeó ella. Gohan sonrió.

_**Es tu amor, es tu amor,  
es tu amor que me alegra la vida  
es tu amor quien sana mis heridas  
es tu amor que me enseño a volar,  
me ayuda a soportar, me ayuda a no perderme**_

Ambos sabían que ese hermoso sentimiento que tenían el uno por el otro, era amor y estaban seguros de que no lo sentirían con otra persona. Ellos se habían encontrado por una razón y nadie podía interferir en eso.

_**Es tu amor, es tu amor que me enseña a caminar  
es tu amor que me dice la verdad  
que me ayuda a ser fuerte y soportar.**_

Videl seguía débil y eso se notó cuando frunció un poco el ceño en una expresión de dolor.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ─ preguntó. Ella sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo.

─Es solo que aun me duele un poco el cuerpo; Bulma me dijo algo de una tal energía vital y que pronto la recuperaría, pero mientras tanto, me dijo que me alejara del estrés…al parecer, esta conversación fue estresante para mi─ dijo de manera nerviosa. Gohan suspiró un poco más tranquilo.

─Pues descansa…

─Lo haré… en tus brazos

Videl levantó la vista y la enfocó en esos hermosos ojos negros de Gohan. Lo amaba tanto…

Gohan se sentía feliz. La tenia de vuelta y se aseguraría de que nadie volviera a lastimarla. Sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a la joven justiciera y unió sus labios con los de ella. El contacto mandó electricidad a través de sus cuerpos. Ese beso, el cual comenzó tierno para luego convertirse en uno más pasional, contenía todos aquellos sentimientos que albergaron su alma al pensar que se perderían el uno al otro. Gohan acariciaba el cuerpo de su novia, comprobando que no era una ilusión; ella estaba ahí con él.

─ Te amo…─dijo Videl sin aliento, al romper el beso. Gohan no podía sentirse más feliz.

─Yo también te amo…─ la envolvió en sus brazos, sintiendo al instante como se relajaba en ellos.

_**Es por tu amor que hoy lucho por mi vida,  
es por tu amor que hoy sanan mis heridas.**_

* * *

**¡No murió! Chicos, lamento la demora, es que tuve un bloqueo, ya que sentía que algo le faltaba a este capítulo, así que me puse a actualizar otras historias hasta que por fin, la inspiración volvió. Hay algo fluff, lo sé, pero siempre imaginé que algo así tuvo que pasar para que la relación de estos dos se consolidara definitivamente.**

**Lamento haberlos dejado con la intriga en el capitulo anterior =p Espero que este capítulo lo compensara.**

**Gracias por sus favs y follows y también a: **_**Dyton, SonChumin, peppa, abc y nuriagomez**_** por sus hermosos reviews; espero que el capitulo llenara sus expectativas. Siéntanse libres de comentar ;)**

**Cuídense!**

**Bye!**


End file.
